Place Your Lips Against My Neck
by Kinomara Itskui
Summary: Theres a rumor in Russia about a vampire who only attacks a certian type of person. It depends. This vampire has been around of 500 years and had now retunred! KaixOc MaxXoc


Hi! This is my first fanfic so be nice and leave some reviews! anyways, I'm a friend of Takaiyu's so yes, she will be in some of my stories, and so will her friend Dynasty err... Virginia! I jus met Takaiyu about a week ago from a chartroom and we've been friends ever since. Oh yeah! To those who don't know, I live in Russia! Irony isn't it? Neways Takaiyu gave me an idea to do a story where someone is a vampire... so, here's what popped up!

**_Italic/bold Evil voice or vampire voice._**

One night, Dynasty and max were walking alone in downtown part of Moscow (where I'm from! D) so anyways, they were walking and talking about how there have been rumors about there being a vampire. Dynasty thought that vampires where cool but Max thought otherwise, he said that they were evil and that they were servants of the devil! Their walkn'talk conversation went on for about an hour until they finally decided to stop and rest on a bench.

It was a snowy night and knowing the outcome would just spoil it. Slowly, Dynasty scotched towards Max. "Eh?" Max looked at her as their eyes reflected in eatch others. They suddenly had urges to let their lips meet. Slowly again, they approached… until something jumped overhead. They quickly looked up, both were shocked. "Wha-what was that!" Dynasty asked, grabbing onto Max's shirt and laying her head on his chest. "I don't know, but I AM going to find out!" Max pushed her away gently and got up. He took a few steps forward until he found out that he couldn't move anymore!

Dynasty quickly noticed and said, "Max? Are you alright?" she stared at him.

Out of nowhere, a shadowy figure jumped down from above and landed in front of Max. He just stood there, too shocked to move. The figure slowly kissed Max on the cheek and then the neck... and then it bit him. "Ngh…." Max let out a slight sigh, as if he were turned on. It made Max want more… A LOT more. He grabbed the figure and kissed it hard. Dynasty could see the intense pressure that he put on it, but it started to ease up when his vision got blurry. "Wha-what the..?" His grasp on the figure was released and he fell backwards. Dynasty caught him. She then looked up at the figure who was smiling down at her. Its teeth were a bloody red. "Who are you….?" Dynasty question it frightened.

"_**I am the one you should fear. I'm the one that shall haunt you in your dreams from now on… when you hear the winds whisper and howl, it shall be me who will strike you down…"**_

Dynasty stood there in shock by it's words. Who or whatever it was had a deep slightly scary voice. As soon as Dynasty blinked, the figure had flown off! All Dynasty could do is stare down with Max in her arms thinking about what she should do. Max was bleeding a lot from his neck. She knew that it WAS a vampire. Most importantly, she wanted to find out who that was and what it wants. She could remember an article in the newspaper about some young boys and girls getting attacked, but no one older than 18.

"Could the vampire be…" She stopped in her sentence and realized what she was thinking. "Nah, it can't be him. He's not like that. Although… he may be annoying… I don't think that he would go this far… would he?" Dynasty sat there confused by the ways of the Russian people. She didn't know if it was only the Americans that it was after cuz most of the people were American or were with an American by the time of the attack. She suddenly realized what it was after… it wanted to target EVERYONE that's been to America and back. "That must mean… TAKAIYU, TYSON AND KAI ARE IN TROUBLE! I HAVE TO WARN THEM!" With no ideas left, the placed Max on her back and ran off to where the others are in the Russian Inn, but when she got there, there was only Tyson asleep on the bed with his arms and legs flopped everywhere. Kai and Takaiyu were nowhere to be found.

"I hope they're alright…." Dynasty said, worriedly.

HEY! Leave me a review ok? Like my friends, I wanna kno that my stories are appreciated! Bye! 


End file.
